


Bye Felicia

by jung_jeffery127



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Jisung is a Little, M/M, trans!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Lee Felix is starting at Bang Enterprises as CEO Bang Chan's personal assistant. Lee Felix, however, is holding a secret. When Felix has a panic attack in his first meeting, Chan makes Felix tell him what's wrong. Since then, Chan protects Felix. Felix begins to catch feelings for  Bang Chan





	Bye Felicia

Don’t fuck up. Don’t fuck up. For the love of God. Don’t fuck up. Felix closes his eyes and breathes out. It was going to be okay. Felix shakily walks inside the large steel building with glass paneling. The receptionist at the front desk was beautiful, or handsome. Felix wasn’t sure what pronoun specified complementaries to use for the black haired male with the bright smile and lovable giggle. Felix walks over to the large marble receptionist desk. 

“I’ll be with you in just one moment,” the black haired male grins at Felix as he goes back to the phone he was currently talking through, “I’m telling you that you’re in for a big storm Han Jisung. I gave you the reports three days ago! Chris is going to cut your damned head off if you don’t hurry up with the summaries. I have to go. Text me later you limp noodle!” the receptionist slams the phone onto the box hanging the phone up, “I apologize. Can I get a name sweetie?” the male grins brightly. 

“L-Lee Felix? It might be under Lee Yongbok,” Felix blushes a light shade of red, matching perfectly to the pink highlights in his hair. 

“You’re Mister Bang’s new assistant correct? You can call him Chris. He hates being called Mister Bang. It sounds extremely sexual and disgusting. I’m Hwang Hyunjin. Don’t be so nervous love bug! I know for a fact you’re gonna do great. Aussies like to stick together,” Hyunjin winks at him and looks behind him where a frosted glass panel is shown, “YANG JEONGIN! KIM SEUNGMIN! GET YOUR CRUSTY ASSES OUT HERE AND TAKE OVER SO I CAN SHOW FELIX HIS OFFICE!” Hyunjin shouts causing two males to pop up from behind the glass.

“No fair! You always get the new friends first,” the one with fox like features pouts, “I’m Yang Jeongin. We should hang out during lunch! It’s usually Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin, and me that spend time at lunch. Chris is a big butthead and says the babies can’t hang out with the grown ups,” Jeongin pouts before giggling. 

“I’m sorry for my boyfriend’s ramblings. He usually gets excited when new people show up. I’m Kim Seungmin. I hope to become friends,” Seungmin nods his head at Felix while smiling. 

“It’s great to have new people who want to be friends so quick! I’m usually not as accepted into most groups,” Felix blushes lightly. 

“Oh nonsense! We’ll stop by Jisung’s office before we go to Chris’s office,” Hyunjin steps into the elevator with Felix following closely behind.

“Not that it really matters, but h-how does Chan-nim feel about LGBTQ?” Felix bites his lip. 

“Considering he’s gay and most of his loyal staff are in the community,” Hyunjin winks at Felix then steps off the elevator and begins walking toward several rows of cubicles, “I’m gonna knock that kid in the fucking face,” Hyunjin glares at the cubicles. 

“What kid? AH! BEGONE THOT!” a blue haired male screams as he throws a pen at Hyunjin and begins to run away from him. 

“HAN JISUNG I WILL CUT YOUR TESTICLES OFF!” Hyunjin screams as he runs after Jisung, “GET YOUR FUCKIG REPORTS DONE!” 

Felix giggles softly as he watches the two males run around the cubicles. 

“Jisung not do his reports again?” a male peeks his head out from the cubicle. 

“I-I think so. Hyunjin-nim has been yelling at him since I got here,” Felix giggles more when Jisung screeches because Hyunjin tackles him to the floor. 

“You must be the new assistant. I’m Kim Woojin. Good luck with those two as your best friends. I can already tell they’re going to love you,” Woojin smiles at Felix. 

“I’m Lee Felix. It’s nice to meet you Woojin-nim,” Felix bows and smiles at Woojin.

Hyunjin walks over to Felix and smirks as Jisung walks over with papers stapled to his shirt. 

“Are those the reports?” Felix giggles as he looks at Jisung. 

“He’s already a Hyunjin spawn,” Jisung’s eyes widen as he puts his head back slightly before jerking it forward, “I’m Han Jisung. New best friend of Lee Felix,” Jisung bows and grins brightly. 

“Lee Felix! New best friend of Han Jisung,” Felix grins brightly and holds his hand out for Jisung to shake. 

“Gay,” Jisung pulls Felix into a tight hug while grinning brightly. 

Felix giggles and hugs back slightly before pulling away when he hears Jisung’s name being called. 

“Han Jisung. If I have to see Hyunjin staple your reports to your shirt one more time this month, I’m giving the job to Seungmin,” a tall male looms over the glass rails while smirking at Jisung. 

“Listen. I’ve been a bit busy,” Jisung sighs and takes the papers off his shirt. 

“Playing Fortnite until three in the morning does not count as busy,” the male laughs and shakes his head. 

“Who ratted me out? LEE MINHO I’M COMING FOR YOUR TESTICLES!” Jisung screeches as he runs towards the stairs. 

“What is it with you people and cutting off testicles?” Felix giggles and shakes his head as he looks at Hyunjin. 

“Some people can’t appreciate them,” the male smirks from above, “I’m Kim Jungwoo. Fiance of Woojin,” Jungwoo chuckles and shakes his head, “Come on up. A certain Aussie is awaiting for your arrival,” Jungwoo disappears behind the stone wall. 

“We can meet Minho and Changbin later. Changbin will seem like a hard up asshole, but he’s super sweet,” Hyunjin grins at the thought of Changbin. 

“I take Changbin is yours?” Felix smiles at Hyunjin as they begin the ascent upstairs. 

“Sadly,” Hyunjin giggles and shakes his head before walking over to an office encased by frosted glass. Hyunjin throws the door open and grins brightly, “Honey I’m home!” 

“Jesus Christ Hyunjin! Knock next time! What if I had my dick out?” the blonde haired male stands up from behind his desk. 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen your dick Chan hyung. Meet Lee Felix. Your new assistant. Play nice before I chop both your dick and testicles off,” Hyunjin glares then laughs loudly. 

“If I had a dollar anytime someone mentioned cutting something off around here, I wouldn’t need a job,” Felix shakes his head before blushing when Chan laughs at him. 

“He’s been here for thirty minutes and he already knows the ropes,” Chan grins before looking at Felix, “It’s nice to meet you. I hope to grow close with you,” Chan smiles at Felix who blushes a deep red and nods his head. 

“Thank you for giving me the opportunity to work here,” Felix bows and smiles brightly. 

“Alright. The sexual tension is too much for me already. I’m going back to my desk job until baby one and two are qualified for the front desk,” Hyunjin waves his goodbye before leaving the room.

“I’m sorry for him. He’s such a nutcase,” Chan laughs and shakes his head. He walks over to the desk that’s sat right next to his, “This is your desk. Honestly you’re probably just going to be helping me organizing my meetings and just making sure that people are turning their reports and stuff in on time,” Chan smiles at Felix and sits him down at the desk. 

“Does that mean I get to comment when my new best friend has papers stapled to his shirt because he was given reports three days ago and still hasn’t done them?” Felix grins at Chan who laughs hysterically.

“Oh my god, yes. I like you already. You ready for your first big assignment?” Chan asks smiling brightly. 

“Kind of applied here to be ready,” Felix grins at Chan who chuckles and nods. 

“Alright. Your first big assignment is to help me figure out reports at the conference meeting today. Which starts like now,” Chan quickly grabs some things and pulls Felix with him to the conference hall. 

“The CEO of the business and still manages to be late to his own meetings,” a guy with a raspy voice and a prominent chin laughs. 

“Changbin, shut the hell up?” Chan laughs and sets his papers out in an organized manner. 

Felix stands up and helps him organize them by department and by date. Chan smiles brightly at Felix before sitting down. Felix grins and sits down next to Chan with a notebook out and pen out. 

“Alright guys. Where are we going with this? Enlighten me of what’s going on,” Chan smiles brightly at his team. 

“Sales are up by three percent. However advertising has gone down by five percent,” Changbin looks at Chan. 

Felix begins to write down bits and pieces of what certain people are talking about. When Chan engages in a deep conversation about sales pitches with Changbin, Felix overhears a couple of voices talking about him. 

“That’s the new assistant?” a male speaks in a hushed voice. 

“He looks a little like a girl honestly,” another male whispers back to him. 

Felix felt his heart sink into his stomach. He looks like a girl? Felix begins to panic as thoughts begin rushing to his head. Feya is no longer alive. You are Felix. You are a boy! Don’t let stupid people get to you! Felix continues to repeat in his head that he was not a girl anymore. Felix begins to bite on his lip so hard that blood trickles down his lip. 

“Felix? Are you okay?” Changbin looks over at Felix. 

Chan looks at Felix and notices the blood halfway down his chin and the tears lining his eyes. He notices the quickened breaths Felix was taking. “EVERYONE OUT!” Chan shouts at everyone. 

The groups begins to pick up their papers and scramble to get out of the room. Once everyone was out, Chan flips the blinds so no one can see them in the room. 

“Talk to me Lix. What’s up?” Chan asks and rubs Felix’s back slightly. 

Felix begins to sob as he looks at Chan. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for not telling you,” Felix sobs and rocks back and forth. 

“What didn’t you tell me hun? The only thing I’m going to be mad at is if you tell me you’re a straight criminal,” Chan chuckles softly. 

Felix giggles slightly before looking up at Chan. “Feya.” 

“Feya? I’m confused,” Chan looks at Felix in confusion. 

“My deadname. It’s Feya,” Felix looks at Chan. 

Chan nods his head slowly before finally catching on, “Oh hun. What made you panic love?” 

“Some guys in the meeting said I looked like a girl so it made my gender dysphoria come back,” Felix looks at Chan. 

“Well I think you’re a handsome man and regardless of what people say, you’re one hundred percent male,” Chan smiles and looks at Felix. 

“Let’s go over to Minho. I know that he has neosporin and rubbing alcohol. Let’s go get your lip cleaned up. He might have a little bit of lip gloss too so you can re-apply yours,” Chan smiles at Felix. 

“Thank you Channie hyung,” Felix smiles at Chan who nods and stands up with him. 

Chan holds Felix’s hand as they walk over to a cubicle with a frosted glass panel. 

“Hey Chan. That looks like a nasty bite mark. You okay?” the male frowns as he stands up and looks at Felix’s lip. 

“Yeah. I bit my lip during a panic attack,” Felix frowns and looks at Chan. 

“Jisung used to get really bad panic attacks. What helps you during panic attacks so you don’t have to keep biting your lip?” the male grins at Felix as he dabs his lip rubbing alcohol causing Felix to wince, “Breathe.” 

“Uhm, stress balls? Like being able to squeeze things helps me a lot,” Felix smiles as the male puts some neosporin on the bite mark and a small butterfly bandaid. 

“Sorry. Jisung slips into subspace at the most random of times. I’m Minho by the way. What’s your favorite color and animal?” Minho smiles brightly at Felix. 

“I like black. And any animals really. I love koalas though. They remind me of home,” Felix smiles brightly at Minho. 

Minho fishes in his desk drawer for something and smiles. It was a baby blue koala stress ball. Felix grins brightly at Minho. 

“Thank you for helping me. And for giving me this,” Felix grins brightly at Miho. 

“No need to thank me. Jisung already ran up here to tell me how cute and adorable you were. He told me that you already agreed to be his best friend. He has a hard time opening up to people and being friends with them. I’m glad he has someone like you. Chan, keep him safe. He’s a keeper for sure,” Minho smiles and sits down at his desk. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Are we inviting the babies to lunch?” Chan asks smiling. 

“Please? Jisung keeps begging me to feed him pudding,” Minho chuckles softly. 

“Of course. Text Changbin and ask him what he and Hyunjin want,” Chan smiles and walks off with Felix back to the office. 

“Thank you for not judging me. Last boyfriend I had told me I was a disgrace and he shattered my bottle of testosterone,” Felix squeezes the koala when he looks at Chan. 

“Well I will make it my job to keep you safe and happy,” Chan smiles at Felix happily. 

“Gay,” Felix whispers then shrieks when Chan looks at him, “I WAS KIDDING!” Felix shrieks and runs inside the office. 

Chan opens the door before walking over to Felix. He smirks and starts tickling at his sides causing Felix to laugh loudly. 

“I surrender!” Felix laughs as Chan stops tickling him. 

Chan stands up and sits at his desk chuckling. Felix sits at his desk and taps on the computer screen. He squeaks when it turns on. Felix tilts his head and giggles softly when he sees a message from Jisung. 

‘I miss you Lixie! TT-TT Lunch needs to hurry’ - Jisung

‘I miss you too Sungie! Lunch will happen soon! Don’t worry!’ -Felix

Felix giggles when he gets an email from Changbin. 

‘Felix,  
I hope your lip is okay. It looked pretty bad. I hope to get to know you better!

Changbin’

Felix types him a quick email and grins at the screen. 

“You have a lot of people here that like you Felix. We got your back okay?” Chan smiles at Felix. 

“Thank you Chan,” Felix smiles and looks out the window. 

Another hour and a half rolls by and Felix has done nothing but play Fortnite on the computer. Chan even joined him in a few rounds. When lunch rolls around Felix was being jolted awake by Chan brushing the hair out of Felix’s face. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Panic attacks usually take a lot of energy out of me,” Felix blushes lightly. 

“It’s okay hun. You have a very excited little outside our door,” Chan chuckles causing Felix to gasp. 

“SUNGIE!” Felix runs out the door and smiles at Jisung. 

“LIXIE!” Jisung squeals and hugs Felix happily, “What are you doing after work?” Jisung pouts while looking at Felix. 

“Nothing I don’t think. I’d probably just sit in my apartment and cuddle my stuffed animals,” Felix pouts back. 

“Minnie! Felix spend night?” Jisung asks excitedly. 

“I don’t see why not. But only if you be a big boy after lunch and get those reports done,” Minho smiles at Jisung. 

“I will! I promise!!” Jisung grins and places a sloppy kiss to Minho’s cheek. 

Felix grins and looks over at Hyunjin and Changbin. 

“I never got to properly introduce myself to you. I’m Seo Changbin. Hyunjin is my boyfriend, but I think you already knew that. How’s your lip?” Changbin asks as he notices the bandaid. 

“It’s okay. Minho cleaned it up. I-I think Chan is gonna talk to you guys about it at lunch,” Felix goes to bite his lip again before squeezing the stress ball. 

“Okay hun. Just remember, whatever it is, we’ll be right here with you,” Woojin smiles brightly. 

“To the courtyard?” Chan asks as he takes the group to the glass doors at the end of the hallway. 

All ten people file into the courtyard where their food was waiting. Felix sits in between Jisung and Chan at the giant table.

“Hey Lixie? Can Sungie hold your hand?” Jisung asks Felix happily. 

“Of course Sungie!” Felix holds his hand out for Jisung who happily takes it and holds his hand. 

Once all of the food was dished out, everyone began eating. Halfway through their meal, the conversation turned to something that causes Felix to freak out mildly. 

“Look, I’m just saying, there’s some transphobic assholes that work here. I would hate for someone to work here that is trans and get treated like shit,” Jungwoo looks at Chan who nods his head. 

Felix grips Jisung’s hand slightly causing Jisung to look at Felix in confusion. Jisung instantly slips back into his normal headspace when he realizes what is going on. 

“You’re trans,” Jisung looks at Felix. 

Everyone turns to look at Felix, waiting for his response. Felix nods his head and begins to cry slightly causing Jisung to gasp and hug Felix tightly. 

“Oh baby. We’re right here for you,” Jisung holds Felix close to his chest. 

“That’s why he freaked out. They were in the conference hall,” Changbin growls slightly, “I swear to God I’ll beat their heads in. How fucking dare they say something about Felix? What? Are they jealous because Felix is like nine hundred times more attractive than they are?” 

“Changbin calm down. You’re scaring the babies,” Hyunjin holds Changbin’s arm while frowning. 

“We’re here for you okay? If someone says something, come talk to us, and we’ll be here to beat their asses and to reassure you how handsome you are,” Seungmin smiles brightly at Felix who nods his head and lets a few tears escape. 

“It’s okay to cry. We’re here to dry your eyes love,” Minho wipes Felix’s tears while Jisung continues to hold Felix in his lap. 

“You’re our brother now. You’re not getting rid of us,” Jeongin grins at Felix. 

“You’ll be in my office so you’ll have protection whenever you’re with me. I don’t like seeing my little koala sad,” Chan kisses Felix’s forehead while smiling brightly. 

“You okay Felix?” Jisung asks while holding the slightly larger male in his arms. 

“I am. Thank you guys for helping me. I struggled a lot with people being my friend because they used to leave me when they found out I’m trans,” Felix smiles as he sits next to Jisung. 

“We love you Felix. You’re not getting rid of us,” Hyunjin grins at Felix. 

“A-Are we gonna ignore that Chan called Felix his little koala?” Changbin looks at Chan shocked. 

“Ruining the mood,” Chan sighs and shakes his head causing everyone to laugh at Changbin. 

“Shit. I have to take my shot tonight,” Felix bites his lip and looks at Minho, “Is that going to be okay?” 

“Yes yes yes! I can help if you need!” Minho grins brightly. 

“He loves being a little medical assistant. It doesn’t help that his clumsy little baby is always hurting himself,” Jisung chuckles softly and pinches Felix’s cheeks. 

The group continues to eat their food while talking and making jokes about random things. Felix and Jisung had cuddled into each other and had fallen asleep while everyone finished eating. 

“They really got worked up today,” Minho smiles at his boyfriend happily. 

“Yeah. I’m really glad I hired him. I know that Jisung has us, but we’ve known Jisung for ages. For him to open up so easily to Felix is just amazing,” Chan looks at the two sleeping best friends. 

“They’ve both suffered similar traumas. With Jisung being beaten for being gay and his headspace, and Felix being mistreated for being trans. I think they could just sense that they needed each other,” Minho brushes his boyfriend’s hair out of his eyes, “We should get back. We only have a couple of hours left until we go home. I’ll do Jisung’s reports for him. I’m gonna let him sleep on my little couch,” Minho stands up. 

Changbin, Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin clean up the table as Woojin and Jungwoo take the trash out. Chan picks Felix up bridal style while Minho does the same for Jisung. Chan and Minho walk inside the building before going to their respective offices. Chan lays Felix down on the couch before covering him up with a blanket. Felix snuggles the blanket before curling up into a ball. Chan chuckles and goes to his computer to complete his duties for the day. After three hours, and a giggly tickle fight later, it was finally time to go home. 

“Do you have a car?” Chan asks Felix while smiling. 

“No. I walked here,” Felix shrugs causing Chan to choke on his water. 

“You walked here? Not happening again. I’m driving you,” Chan huffs and shakes his head, “Plus Minho and Jisung live right next door to me,” Chan smiles at Felix. 

“You don’t have to!” Felix pouts and looks up at Chan. 

“Not having to and doing it because I care about you are two very different things, Lee Felix,” Chan raises his eyebrow and smirks. 

“Fine,” Felix giggles and packs up his things. 

Felix jumps slightly when a groggy, blue headed boy walks into the office. He immediately walks over to Felix and wraps his arms around him. 

“I’m so sleepy,” Jisung groans out as he hides in Felix’s chest. 

“I know bub. We get to go home soon though. I just have to stop by my house and get clothes,” Felix smiles at Jisung who pouts but nods. 

Jisung groans when Minho walks into the room causing Minho to roll his eyes and chuckle. Jisung walks over to his boyfriend while pouting slightly. 

“I’ll be over in twenty minutes tops,” Chan looks at Minho who nods and takes his boyfriend to the car. 

Felix rocks on his feet as he waits for Chan. Chan turns all the lights off before grabbing Felix’s hand and leading him to the car. Felix smiles at Chan as Chan leads Felix into the car garage. 

“I only live like five minutes away,” Felix smiles at Chan then blushes when Chan opens the door for Felix. 

“Do you live in those apartments that are behind the fish market?” Chan asks Felix to which Felix nods his head. 

Chan nods his head as he goes to the other side of the car and gets in. Chan smiles brightly at Felix before starting it and backing out of the parking spot. Felix smiles and looks at Chan then looks out the window. Chan turns the radio on and smiles as Twice’s What is Love turns on. Felix begins to sing and dance along to the song happily. Chan chuckles and begins to sing along with Felix. Felix grins and continues to sing the song while Chan drives to his apartment building. Once they got there, Felix told him where his apartment was at. Once Chan parks, Felix looks at Chan and blushes. 

“Do you wanna come in?” Felix asks smiling brightly. 

Chan turns the car off and gets out with Felix while smiling. Felix giggles softly and closes his door before Chan locks the doors. Felix grabs Chan’s hand and leads him up the stairs to his apartment. Felix gets his keys out of his pocket then unlocks his door. He opens it and grins as he walks inside with Chan. Felix runs to his room to get packed for Minho’s house. Felix hums and squeaks when he feels arms slip around his waist. 

“Chan, what are you doing?” Felix giggles softly. 

“You looked like you needed a hug,” Chan chuckles softly and shakes his head. 

Felix turns around and hugs Chan tightly. Chan grins and pulls away after a little bit and lets Felix finish packing. Felix giggles softly as he packs his favorite blanket and stuffed animal. He packs his bathroom items before getting an orange box from his fridge and a syringe. Felix slips that into its own pocket while smiling. 

“You ready to go?” Chan asks smiling. 

Felix nods his head and giggles softly before grabbing his keys again. Chan and Felix close the door behind them before Felix locks his apartment up. Felix and Chan walk back to Chan’s car while Felix hums another Twice song. Chan grins and looks at Felix with admiration and love in his eyes. Felix looks back at Chan and smiles at him brightly. Chan walks over to the car and unlocks it before helping Felix put his stuff in the trunk. 

“You ready? I’m telling you Jisung can be a handful when he’s little,” Chan chuckles softly and closes the trunk. 

“I’m ready. I love Jisung, both little and big. He’s the best,” Felix grins at Chan as he gets in the car. 

Chan nods his head before getting in the car. He pulls out of the parking lot before driving to Minho and Jisung’s house. 

“What made you choose my company to apply at?” Chan looks at Felix. 

“When I was in Australia getting everything done, a friend of mine had told me about your company and that they were hiring. They knew I was going back to Korea so I applied, and bam. I got the job,” Felix smiles at Chan. 

“I see. I want you to know that you are special. I needed an assistant around me because I hate being alone in my office. It drives me insane. I needed someone who can keep me on my toes and who will correct me when I’m wrong. Do you think you can handle all of that?” Chan asks Felix.

“Yes sir,” Felix smiles then looks out the window in awe when Chan pulls into a driveway. 

“That’s good. Now have fun. Don’t let Jisung stay up too late,” Chan smiles at Felix. 

“I won’t!” Felix gets out of the car then opens the trunk to get his bag. 

Felix runs up to the front door and knocks happily. The door opens to reveal a giggly blue haired baby. Felix throws his arms around Jisung in a hug. Jisung giggles loudly and happily hugs him back. 

“Are you okay with pizza for dinner loves?” Minho asks Felix and Jisung once they get inside. 

“Yes Minnie!” Jisung giggles happily. 

“Anything is good,” Felix smiles and sits on the floor next to Jisung. 

“Color?” Jisung tilts his head as he looks at Felix. 

Felix nods his head happily and grins when Jisung squeals and hands Felix a coloring book. Jisung gets his crayons and spreads them out carefully while Felix smiles at him. Felix opens the page to an adorable looking squirrel. Felix then grabs a blue crayon and begins to outline the squirrel. Jisung smiles at Felix as he sees Felix concentrating on the coloring page. Felix begins to happily color in the squirrel while Minho walks in and sits on the couch. Felix continues to concentrate on the coloring page in front of him while Jisung giggles quietly as he scribbles all over the blank paper. 

“Minnie! Look! Abstract!” Jisung giggles and holds up the picture. 

“It’s beautiful baby. I can feel the emotion you put into that piece,” Minho grins as he holds the picture in his lap. 

Jisung sits next to Felix and giggles softly as he begins to color in the book next to Felix. Felix puts the blue crayon down once he’s finished using it. He grabs a pinkish color similar to the ones in his highlights then begins to color the flowers next to the squirrel. Jisung smiles brightly at Felix as he continues to color the squirrel picture. Felix smiles brightly at Jisung when he looks over at him. Jisung leans over and kisses Felix's cheek happily. 

“My best friend!” Jisung grins at Felix. 

“Your best friend,” Felix grins and hugs Jisung. 

Jisung snuggles into Felix and giggles softly, “Wanna put coloring away and watch movies?” 

“That sounds great!” Felix grins as he goes to his bag, “Can I go put my pajamas on first?” 

“Yessies!” Jisung giggles happily letting Felix go to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Felix slips his clothes off before going to the bathroom. Once he puts his pajamas on, he puts his dirty clothes into his bag. He walks out to Jisung who was cuddled up in his favorite blanket with some pizza. Felix grins as he sees a plate of pizza next to Jisung. Felix snuggles up to Jisung while munching on his pizza. 

“Thank you Minho hyung,” Felix smiles at Jisung. 

“Thank you Minnie!” Jisung smiles at Minho as he eats his pizza. 

“You’re welcome boys,” Minho smiles and lays down on the couch while eating his pizza. 

The rest of the night is spent watching movies and cuddling. Over the next few months, Felix grows close with the nine boys from his first day at the job. Jisung and Felix were the best of friends. They were inseparable and attached at the hip. Wherever Jisung went Felix had to go with him. Hyunjin, Jeongin, and Seungmin had of course joined the two inseparable boys on their trips. During these months, Felix and Chan began to grow extremely close. So close to the point that Felix was at his apartment making Jisung tell Chan he couldn’t come into work. 

“What am I supposed to tell him when he asks?” Jisung looks at Felix. 

“Tell him I’m throwing up and can’t talk on the phone!” Felix groans and cuddles the blanket Chan bought him. 

“You’re such a dork. Not going into the work because you’re in love with the boss,” Jisung smirks causing Felix to grab his stapler. 

“DON’T MAKE ME HAN JISUNG!” Felix screeches at his best friend. 

“ALRIGHT I’M GOING! MINHO IS WAITING FOR ME!” Jisung screams as he runs out of Felix’s apartment shaking his head. 

Jisung and Minho head over to the company talking about what Jisung was going to tell Chan. Once they were inside the building, Jisung made a beeline for Chan’s office. 

“Oh hey Jisung. Where’s Lix?” Chan asks Jisung frowning. 

“He’s at home. He’s throwing up,” Jisung bites his lip trying to sound convincing. 

“What? Is anyone with him?” Chan begins to pack his things up. 

“No. He said he’s fine alone though,” Jisung looks at Chan with wide eyes. 

“I’m going over anyways. Don’t try and stop me,” Chan leaves the office before speeding out of the building. 

Jisung calls Felix immediately in panic. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asks Jisung in a tired voice. 

“Chan is coming. He said he was going to go over no matter what I said,” Jisung groans out. 

“Fantastic. Oh my god he’s here already. Bye,” Felix hangs up before going over to his front door. 

Felix opens it before he’s pushed inside by a muscular chest. 

“Are you okay? Do you need any soup?” Chan asks Felix while looking at him, “You don’t look very sick.” 

“I’m not,” Felix looks down while blushing deeply.

“Did I do something wrong baby boy?” Chan asks while walking over to Feix. 

“You made me fall in love with you,” Felix looks up at Chan who blushes at Felix’s words. 

“You’re in love with me?” Chan looks at Felix smiling brightly. 

“Yes I am,” Felix smiles at Chan then looks into his eyes. 

“Be mine? Please? You can move in with me and we can be together all hours of the day,” Chan steps closer to Felix. 

“Kiss me and I might just say yes,” Felix smiles at Chan.

Chan leans down and presses his lip to Felix’s smiling. Felix kisses back immediately with only one thought in mind. Goodbye Feya. Hello Christopher Bang.


End file.
